In recent years, banknote handling apparatuses that sort and stack banknotes are used in various industries. The methods for sorting banknotes vary over a wide range among industries, and there is an increasing demand for banknote handling apparatus that can cope with various sort patterns.
To satisfy such a demand, there has been a banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below. The banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 stores the plurality of sort patterns, and arbitrarily selects one of the sort patterns. Therefore, to set a sort pattern not stored in the banknote handling apparatus, the operation unit or the display unit of the banknote handling apparatus is used to edit and set the sort pattern. Also, as the number of stacking units has increased, the task to set sort patterns has become more and more complicated. Furthermore, to set the same sort pattern with respect to the plurality of banknote handling apparatuses, the same setting operation is performed on each banknote handling apparatus.
However, there is a limit to the sizes of the operation unit and the display unit of each banknote handling apparatus. Therefore, the operation to set a complicated sort pattern is difficult, and often causes an operator to make a mistake. Also, in a case where the same sort pattern is set with respect to the plurality of banknote handling apparatuses, there is a problem that an operator tends to make a mistake.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-21184 (JP59-21184A)